Esmeraldas
by Tlacuilo1
Summary: Regalo de navidad -muy atrasado- J.S Todos tenemos una segunda oportunidad. Epilogo una navidad en familia. MPREG Los personajes son creación de J.K. Rowling.
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes son creación original de J.K. Rowling y solo los tomó prestados sin fines de lucro.

Esta página fue la primera que conocí y en donde leí mi primer _fic_. Publico en otra, pero he regresado a mis raíces.

**Esmeraldas**

**Por Tlacuilo**

La nieve caía sin cesar, para muchos sería un gran espectáculo que presenciar, pero para el joven que se abrigaba con su vieja túnica, y que se escondía en el rincón de la puerta de una de las muchas ruinas -antes casas, que se esparcieron con el paso de la guerra-, no era ni remotamente agradable; en ese momento no eran sus perseguidores los ciudadanos indignados por su liberación, ahora se enfrentaba a su enemiga… La naturaleza y a uno de sus hijos: el frio invernal. Draco acercó lo más que pudo las rodillas a su pecho y buscando calor se abrazó las piernas. Su cabeza -con los cabellos sucios, pero en los que aún se distinguían los brillos platino- se apretujo hacía la extraña forma que componía su cuerpo encogido. Las quimeras que formaban ahora sus pensamientos iniciaron una danza frenética en su mente; las palabras de orgullo ancestral tatuadas en su infantil instinto por Lucius, el amor maternal frio, pero omnipotente, que lo acompañaba hasta ese minuto. Y los muchos recuerdos felices, dolorosos e insanos que conformaban la letanía de sus lamentos. Una poción perfecta para quebrar el espíritu, uno que con los últimos acontecimientos estaba milagrosamente de pie por la magia que todavía poseía su dueño.

De la histórica fortuna Malfoy solo quedaban leyendas que se perderían en el tiempo, de la familia de ese apellido solo un descendiente aún vivo, pero convertido en paria por la sociedad y por que negarlo; por su propia inutilidad, sin una varita era como si fuera un Squib perdido en el mundo Muggle.

Cuando se declaró la inocencia del menor de los Malfoy, su destino ya estaba escrito, el Ministerio le perdonó la vida, sabiendo que no tendrían que mover un solo dedo, pues de la muerte de _ese Mortifago_ se lavarían las manos. Sin fortuna, amigos y nadie que deseara ayudarlo sería cuestión de tiempo antes de que se libraran de un _criminal_ más. El rubio se estremeció, sus fuerzas se escapaban como ríos buscando el mar, su magia se iba con ellas, el hambre y frio se acumulaba en ese frágil recipiente, una noche más y sería la última; es lo que sentía el rubio. Villancicos Muggles se oían entrelazados con las corrientes de viento que arreciaban. Un deseo en esa noche especial es lo que pedía el antiguo Príncipe de Slytherin, en otro tiempo tuvo todo lo que su boca solicitó, pero ahora era su alma la que gritaba pidiendo una sola cosa… Dormir esa noche para no despertar. Tal vez sería un deseo cobarde, pero para el heredero Malfoy reencarnaría su liberación. Sus esfuerzos por sobrevivir en esa sociedad fueron infructuosos pero insustanciales, una semana que sus ropas habían sido cambiadas por ropas de baja calidad y un poco de comida; trabajo lo buscó, pero quien contrataría a un ex convicto por muy exonerado que fuera. Sus piernas lo habían llevado de aquí a allá buscando hogar y sustento, pero ni para recoger nieve era requerido y optando por una mejor solución, optó por retirarse al mundo Muggle para buscar ahí una solución; el Ministerio le prohibió esa salida, _ ¿Cómo saber que no lastimaras muggles?_ había sido su respuesta; estaba consiente que el deshacerse de él sin remordimientos, era la medida.

Los fatigados parpados se fueron cerrando, el temblor del cuerpo se remitió a espasmos musculares inconscientes; los pensamientos se trasmutaron en ensueños, las imágenes de las sonrisas de su padres y la mansión decorada con el enorme pino con hadas y nieve natural colgando de sus ramas , las guirnaldas engalanando las paredes, los regalos grandes y formidables situados bajo el alumbrado árbol, el fuego de la chimenea, tranquilizador y que avivaba el corazón, los elfos sirviendo el vino para el matrimonio Malfoy y para sus vástago, ponche de calabaza caliente. La sonrisa pura se formó en los macilentos labios, esa sonrisa que no pertenecía a un ex Mortifago, ni al engreído heredero sangre pura, esa que pertenecía a un joven… simplemente a un joven; esa que se congelaría como último vestigio de su humanidad.

000

La Madriguera ya no se veía desde el punto de aparición, los jóvenes conversaban y reían más de lo debido gracias al _Whisky_ de fuego. Hermione y Ron en un abrazo amoroso, Harry y Ginny, en uno mas tranquilo sin dejar de ser cariñoso; las dos parejas aparecieron un uno de los recién construidos antros del Callejón Diagon, _Potion of Fire_ era un lugar donde la fama no importaba; ahí cada quien era un anónimo más en el mundo mágico, los tragos, baile y conquistas estaban a la orden del día; un lugar donde desearías pasar el final de la navidad, era el broche de oro para la ocasión. Los chicos buscaron ese sitio para que los recién casados –Ron y Hermione– disfrutaron de una salida como los solteros, por lo menos les hacía ilusión, la velada entre tertulia llegó a su fin, cada una de las parejas regresó a su hogar, el matrimonio a uno en común, los novios optaron por el departamento de Harry.

El joven Potter dormía ya o eso suponía ya que su mentor Dumbledore, estaba con él, ambos observaban el lago de Hogwarts, el anciano mago sonreía como siempre.

– ¿Eres feliz Harry?

–Todo lo que puedo.

–Y el futuro… ¿como lo imaginas?

–Tranquilo y… normal

–Casado con la señorita Weasley tal vez…

– ¡Claro! Una casa, con un perro o gato lo que ellos decidan

– ¿Ellos?

–Si, no quiero solo un hijo.

–Oh, ya veo y ¿tienes algún deseo?

–No, solo vivir feliz; pero eso lo lograré con esfuerzo.

–Vaya.

–Pero nos conocemos, algo me oculta.

–No es nada… por lo menos no algo que entre en tus planes a futuro.

– ¿Qué podría ser? Si es tan importante como para que usted este aquí.

– ¡¿En tus sueños?! –Se carcajeó el anciano–, es raro, pero no imposible.

–Si.

000

Una joven mujer entró a su mundo idílico, sus padres no parecían verla y sin embargo él si, ella se acercó hasta tomar su rostro entre sus frías manos, los rasgos de la mujer eran tan hermosos que no se podían describir, imposibles de olvidar. Entre nostalgia, melancolía y tranquilidad manaban de la figura femenina, la mano etérea rosó la suya cual paloma, Draco se dejó conducir con docilidad, las imágenes se fueron desvaneciendo y otras amorfas las remplazaron, la belleza maravillosa le sonreía sin dejar de verlo; un lecho surgió, ella lo recostó con ternura maternal, el rubio se dejó hacer, el tálamo le pareció como si estuviese hecho de plumas, su cuerpo ahora desnudo contrastaba con la inmaculada ropa de cama, la calidez sobre su pecho fue divina, el cuerpecito se removió inquieto, su mano viajó de inmediato a las escasa hebritas rubias de la cabecita, la carita sonrosada giró hacia él, una sonrisa desdentada escapó de lo diminutos labios, los parpados temblaron y se fueron abriendo como capullos de rosas, las irises se clavaron en él, su color era…

Ella apareció de nuevo y lo arrebató de ese cálido lugar arrojándolo a la vorágine de dolor. El cuerpo del chico agonizando, temblaba de miedo y frustración en ese oscuro rincón, su cuerpo entumecido, no se podía mover, y las lagrimas corrían por el sucio y pálido rostro cual afluentes, le mostraron el paraíso al que no podía aspirar… y se preguntó ¿Acaso sus pecados eran tantos? que la propia muerte se burlaba de él. Un futuro que ya no podría tener. La nieve que lo cubría y sería su sudario y último abrigo.

000

El moreno sonreía feliz, era solo un sueño, pero igual podía disfrutar de la compañía, el anciano se levantó y dio una última mirada al joven a su lado.

–Me tengo que ir ya.

– ¿No puede quedarse otro rato?

– A pesar de que el tiempo es irrelevante en los sueños, es hora de que despiertes, no puedes vivir en sueños, una joven hermosa te espera.

– Si… Yo…

–Harry la diferencia entre las personas y un héroe ¿Sabes cual es?

–No señor, ya que no soy un héroe –El anciano ignoró a propósito el último comentario y siguió hablando como si no le hubiesen interrumpido.

–Las personas esperan esta fecha para pedir un deseo, en cambio… un héroe, puede pedirlo el día que sea.

–Afortunadamente yo no deseo nada.

–Es una lastima.

– ¡¿Por qué Señor?!

–Por que si desearas algo con todo tu corazón y supieras que está allá afuera no te importaría la tormenta, nieve o viento frio que hay, saldrías a buscarlo con la valentía que te caracteriza, pero eso no sucederá tú ya tienes tu futuro decidido y no hay cabida para la búsqueda de tesoros o regalos de los hados.

–No lo entiendo señor.

–Harry, perdóname por no enseñarte a ser sincero con tu corazón a pesar de que sea muy duro hacerle caso; lo que esconde en el fondo, pensando que con arrumbarlo y dejar que se llene de polvo hará que desaparezca ese sentimiento.

–No se…

–Adiós Harry y se feliz.

–Vendrá…

–No los muertos no debemos incomodar a los vivos, pero si tal vez venga y traiga a _alguien_ conmigo.

– ¡¿Mi padres?!

–No, _al dueño_ de ese sentimiento… ese que vendrá a reclamarlo.

–...

Sus ojos se abrieron y tardó un poco en enfocar la mirada, el cuerpo tibio que dormía a su lado, lo trajo a la realidad, ese sentimiento del que hablaba Dumbledore… ¡No podía saber! ¡Era imposible!... Vamos, pero estábamos hablando de uno de los magos más poderosos que existió. La conciencia llegó hasta su obnubilado cerebro,…_al dueño de ese sentimiento y que vendrá a reclamarlo…_ ¡¿Que significado tenían esas palabras?! Él estaba bien o por lo menos lo poco que sabía es que su libertad le fue concedida, no quiso saber mas por temor a que su sentir real lo hiciera correr a tomarlo en su brazos, entonces lo que su mentor aseguraba… ¡¿Draco estaba muerto?! ¡No!

Como si los Dementores lo persiguieran, se levanto y corrió hasta la sala, sus gritos desesperados despertaron a la pelirroja.

–¡Kreacher, ven aquí! ¡Kreacher donde diablos te metiste!

– ¿Harry que sucede?

– Ahora no Ginny –El elfo se apareció con un plop

–Ordene el Señor –Harry lo tomó por los enjutos brazos y lo sacudió.

– ¡Tú sabes donde esta!

– ¿Quién amo?

–Malfoy… Draco Malfoy.

–No, amo yo no se.

– ¡Por Merlín!

–Harry…

Ginny se inclinó para abrazar al moreno que había caído de rodillas sollozando, ella sabia lo que significaba para él la rubia serpiente, como no saberlo siendo la elegida _recomendable_ para el héroe de la comunidad mágica; ella aceptaba esto por el bien de ese chico, que lo único que había pedido por su sacrificio había sido una vida normal y una familia, sin embargo para ella, significaba la perdida de su libertad y un futuro forjado por ella y para ella. A veces lo correcto no era lo mejor ni más feliz. Pero una Weasley no se quedaba lamentándose y con lo brazos cruzados.

–Vamos, busquémoslo.

–Pero no se…

–Quieres perderlo para siempre.

– ¡No!

–De la muerte no puedes regresarlo o buscarlo cuando te decidas a reconocer que lo amas.

–... ¡Vamos!

Las luces de la Madriguera y del departamento de Ron y Hermione se encendieron; en cada uno de los hogares de los antiguos miembros del Ejército de Dumbledore, la alarma fue dada. Los grupos se dispersaron buscando un indicio, cualquier cosa que los llevara al paradero de la única ilusión y gran deseo del niño-que-vivo-para-vencer. Una sola personita movilizo a más de cincuenta magos, entre los que destacaban dos Aurores amigos de Harry. Estos a las cinco de la mañana del día 25 de Diciembre encontraron el cuerpo inmóvil del rubio, los Patronus fueron comunicando las noticias. Un ojeroso y fatigado Harry Potter Apareció con sus dos inseparable amigos; el cuerpo le fue entregado y este lo tomó con la delicadeza con que se trata la pieza mas fina de cristal, se dejó caer en la nieve abrazándolo, con una mano recorrió los cabellos que cubrían la pálida frente y la besó con todo el amor no demostrado nunca en todos esos años, por desgracia esa hermosa muestra de amor incondicional no fue sentida, mucho menos sería correspondida, las lagrimas silenciosas recorrían la morena tez y llegaban hasta la marfileña; uniendo como un indisoluble lazo a esas dos almas. Un susurró se escuchó de los labios de niño de oro.

–Un deseo… Uno solo en este día, te lo ruego…

Los presentes guardaron un respetuoso silencio, las mujeres lloraban en silencio, los hombres aferraban a sus seres queridos contra su pecho, el dolor que sentía en ese instante Harry Potter no era deseado por nadie.

… Caminaba por esa ruta, no sentía dolor, hambre o frio, no había nada ya, que lo incomodara, sus pasos se dirigían seguros hacia ese lugar, ella lo detuvo con una tacto como de plumas, lo giró para que viera hacia atrás, el pequeño lloraba inconsolable alzando sus pequeño bracitos para que lo cargara, Draco corrió hasta él y lo aferró a su pecho besándolo…

Un suspiro uno muy leve, pero que fue como un marea de esperanza para Harry, salió del cuerpo entre sus brazos.

– ¡Vive! –la castaña corrió hasta los dos hombres y forcejeó con el moreno para que le permitiera atender al rubio.

–Harry si no lo sueltas un poco no puedo tomar sus signos vitales. –Ron se acercó y habló con su amigo.

–Vamos compañero deja que ella lo atienda.

Los signos estaban ahí, lentos pero ahí. El traslado a San Mungo fue inmediato; Harry no se separó de su lado susurrándole al oído palabras de amor y arrepentimiento.

00000000000000000000000

Quince días después, Draco aún no se acostumbraba a la constante presencia del moreno; más este, le demostraba con detalles y atenciones todo el amor que le profesaba, el rubio aun estaba renuente… sin embargo dos días después cuando fuera dado de alta se iría a vivir con Harry, todavía faltaba mucho camino que recorrer, pero eran jóvenes y lo más importantes estaban vivos.

0000000000000000000000

Caminó con cuidado de no despertar a Kreacher, se preparó un emparedado, una silueta se fue formando de los rayos de la luna que se filtraban por la ventana de la cocina, ella caminó y sonrió acariciando los cabellos platino.

–Gracias… –susurró el rubio.

La mujer desapareció con un ademan de despedida…

Draco sabía que la muerte era una mujer muy ocupada, pero en navidad cumple las órdenes de alguien _**más grande**_ para servirle como mensajera de deseos.

Unos pasos apresurados le indicaron que su preocupon esposo lo buscaba.

–Dragoncito mira que frio hace y tú fuera de la cama.

–Tenía hambre… teníamos hambre

– Cariño, me hubiese despertado.

El moreno hizo otro emparedado y calentó una taza con leche, los colocó en una charola y los levitó hacia la habitación; tomó a su embarazado esposo en brazos -quien seguía comiendo- y lo llevó escaleras arriba. Recostado con Draco en brazos, Harry agradecía a ese alguien quien tenía el poder sobre la vida y la muerte, pero con infinito amor como para cumplir esos deseos de nuestro corazón.

La cama se sentía cálida con ese cuerpecito entre sus brazos; las voces de Harry y sus amigos se perdía bajando las escaleras, esta era la primer visita de Alwaid* Albus Potter Malfoy, quien se alimentaba despreocupado de lo que ocurriese a su alrededor, Draco vio que Harry entraba y se acomodaba con cuidado a su lado acariciando la manita de su hijo, el infante terminó de comer y soltó el pezón, los labios brillantes de leche, se fruncieron en un intento de sonrisa, el moreno lo tomó para que Draco se abrochara el pijama, desde los brazos de su padre el bebé miró a su papi y sus ojos brillaron con un destello divino, esos ojitos que lo regresaron de la muerte… esos ojos **esmeralda**.

El destino no esta escrito; en tus manos esta aceptarlo o luchar por él.

Fin.

(1)La tercera estrella más brillante de la constelación de Draco, 950 veces más brillante que el sol.

**¡Feliz Navidad!**


	2. Epilogo otro año, otra navidad

**Epilogo**

Alwaid miraba su manita buscando en ella el secreto del universo o eso era lo que aseguraba Ron cuando el rubito se quedaba ensimismado en su puño, era un bebé de seis meses y por el momento no había otra cosa más interesante –en su opinión– dentro de su corral. Draco caminó hasta él y lo cargó en brazos, fue hasta donde Harry y él habían adornado el árbol, el moreno sostuvo la manita de su hijo y le dio una estrella, el pequeño la tomó estrujándola afortunadamente era maleable por un hechizo de Draco.

–Te lo dije, esas manitas son un arma.

–Es la curiosidad normal de su edad.

–Esperó que sea eso y no que al visitar a _tus amigos los gemelos_ haya aprendido a desbaratar las cosas para ver como funcionan.

Harry observó a Alwaid y negó, su esposo exageraba. Draco le pasó al niño y con él Harry levitó hasta la punta del árbol.

–Ahora mi niño ponla ahí –Señaló la punta del pino.

El rubito miraba con sus esmeraldas como las hadas volaban jugueteando en las ramas de pino navideño y aplaudiendo dejó caer la estrella. Draco suspiró, pero la levitó hasta sus dos amores. Si Harry deseaba que su hijo colocara la estrella ¿quien era él para negarse? después de todo ahora eran una familia y todo gracias al moreno que no se había dado por vencido, aún recordaba sus día en el hospital…

Harry caminaba por los pasillos contestando los saludos de medimago y enfermeras que ya lo conocían, pues se la pasaba todo el tiempo en San mungo, prácticamente ya era un residente y es que el chico no dejaba el hospital nada más que para traer ropa. Llegó hasta la habitación y entró, un rubio lo vio ingresar y giró de nuevo la vista hacia el ventanal.

–De nuevo aquí Potter ¿No tienes algo más importante que hacer?

– ¿Qué podría ser más importante que estar a tu lado?

–Mira te lo vuelvo a repetir, te agradezco la ayuda, pero no es necesario que me visites, mucho menos que te quedes todo el tiempo aquí.

– ¿Cómo te hago entender que cuando te dije que estaba enamorado de ti era sincero?

–Nunca he sido muy crédulo y siendo quien soy y quien eres, para mí es imposible creerte.

–Bueno yo hare lo imposible, posible.

–Que _cliché_.

Harry sonrió y se giró para seguir acomodando su ropa, el rubio estaba en una habitación doble y privada, pues el moreno lo pagaba todo y él prefería de ese modo para poder cuidar de Draco. Uno toques en la puerta se escucharon y Harry permitió el acceso, una pelirroja entró y saludo cortésmente.

–Buenos días Malfoy –El rubio respondió y buscó un libro en su esquinero para evitar conversar con la visitante. – Me dijeron que estarías aquí ¡¿Como es que mi novio no ha podio ir a visitarme siquiera?!

La chica miró la posible reacción de rubio más este ni se inmuto, en cambio Harry estaba con la boca abierta y rojo como tomate, y Ginny no sabía a si de vergüenza o furia, pero cuando el moreno frunció el seño y se acercó a ella tomándola del brazo y sacándola de la habitación supo que era lo segundo.

– ¡¿Qué pretendes?!

–Ayudarte, Hermione me ha dicho que él no cree que lo ames y pretendo que lo acepte dándole celos.

– ¡Oh claro como no se me ocurrió a mí! Fingir que tengo novia y que mi confesión solo ha sido una burla o por lastima, así seguro que cae en mis brazos.

La chica miro al moreno y supo que _su plan_ al contrario de ayudar a Harry lo había hundido.

– ¡Lo siento Harry! No era esa mi intención ¡Merlín como se me ocurrió!

Harry abrazó a su amiga y dijo ya más calmado.

–Perdóname Ginny es solo que me siento impotente, a veces quiero que me insulte como cuando éramos adolecentes, así por lo menos sabría que soy parte de su mundo, pero…

– ¡Lo conseguirás ya veras Harry!

La chica Weasley regresó a la habitación y asomando la cabeza:

–No soy su novia, solo quería molestarlo –dijo guiñándole un ojo al rubio.

Draco regresó a su lectura creyendo fervientemente que esos ex leones estaban locos. Harry entró de nuevo y se acercó a la cama acomodando las mantas sobre el cuerpo del rubio, este no lo miró siquiera.

–Ella fue mi novia, pero ya no te lo juro.

–No tienes que explicarme nada Potter –dijo el rubio.

El moreno suspiró y continuó.

–Si tú quieres puedes entrar a estudiar aquí, he visto que les has pedido prestados libros a los medimagos.

–Me gustaría, pero no lo creo probable.

–Te han ofrecido una beca.

– ¿Tú se los pediste?

–No, uno de tus sanadores ha visto que eres muy hábil con los encantamientos de sanación, por lo menos en teoría.

–Tengo buena memoria.

–Si… y bueno la beca incluye un lugar donde vivir, aquí mismo.

–Sería fabuloso. –dijo sonriendo Draco.

El moreno asintió quedándose en silencio, pues el rubio no le importaba o no recordaba que él le había ofrecido su casa para vivir. Harry se levantó y se dirigió al ventanal, tal vez hubiese salvado al rubio, pero no se había ganado su corazón y ahora cada vez dudaba más que lo hiciera, y por desgracias su amiga pelirroja no ayudó mucho. Fue diminuta, pero ahí estaba, una lágrima corría por su mejilla.

Draco alzó la vista y vio al moreno, y como este lloraba sin hacer sonido alguno, algo se despertó en su alma y supo que el llanto que había sentido en _ese lugar_ llamándolo no solo había sido de ese bebé rubio, si no también de este hombre que le había ofrecido más que su casa… le había ofrecido su corazón.

–Potter.

Llamó Draco y Harry se limpió de inmediato el rostro y giró hacia él.

– ¿Si?

–Potter, tonto cara rajada ¿De verdad, de verdad amas a este paria?

–Tú no eres un paria, eres un mago fuerte y digno de muchas cosas.

–Entre ellas ¿del héroe del mundo mágico?

–Si tú quieres –dijo tímido Harry.

Draco sonrió y alzó su mano para que el moreno la tomara, era inútil negar la realidad y el rubio lo sabía, ese bebé de quien más podría heredar esas hermosas esmeraldas, si no del niño que vivió para vencer… de San Potter.

Draco tomó el rostro moreno y lo besó, Harry correspondió sonriendo dentro del beso, las manos se aferraron al cuerpo contrario y se fueron desnudando, la cama de hospital se convertiría en su tálamo nupcial y eso era más que suficiente, y cuando la resistencia natural de interior del rubio fue vencida, este sonrió ladino, pues sabía que _ese encuentro_ era el que les daría una familia.

Un mes después, Draco entraba a un Grimmauld Place totalmente redecorado por los mejores especialistas del mundo mágico y es que para Harry nada era mucho para darle a su Dragoncito, el rubio recorrió el lugar de la mano de su prometido y al terminar frunció el seño viendo a su pareja.

–Falta una habitación.

–Todo se hizo según tus indicaciones.

–Falta la recamara del bebé.

– ¡¿Qué?!

Draco se acercó al moreno y le susurró al oído.

–Vamos a ser papás.

Y los gritos de júbilo de Harry llenaron la casa…

El recuerdo llegó a su fin y Draco sonrió viendo como Harry trataba de detener a Alwaid que se lanzaba a los regalos bajó el árbol.

–No Al, hasta mañana podrás abrirlos.

–Harry no crees que _eso_ no llegue hasta mañana con vida.

Dijo Draco señalando una caja con hoyos. Su esposo lo miró y asintió.

–Tienes razón, a ver pequeño revoltoso este si lo puedes abrir.

El bebé rubio agarró el papel y tiró de el con todas su fuerzas, y con la ayuda de su padre abrieron la caja de donde salió un cachorro de crup color ébano, que movía sus colitas con singular alegría al verse liberado de su prisión.

– ¿Y por que un crup?

–Una promesa con alguien que me guio hasta ti, Dragoncito.

–Oh… pues Feliz navidad amores.

– ¡Feliz navidad a ti amor de parte de Al y mía!

¡Feliz navidad 2012!


End file.
